


The Procrustean Bed (working title)

by Thispe



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: norsekink, Gen, Insecure!Loki, Insecurity, Jötunn Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thispe/pseuds/Thispe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill – prompt paraphrased: An Asgardian noble in Odin's court discovers that the young prince is not what he appears to be. Feeling enraged by Loki's Jötunn heritage he uses the prince's own insecurity and the royal family's obliviousness, to threaten and assault him without reproach. Meanwhile Loki struggles not only with the attacks but also with his pride, his own perceived failures and his duty to Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There will be one instance of sexual assault in a later chapter. I will warn again at the beginning of the chapter in question. Technically Loki is underage as during the story he is the Asgardian equivalent of a 16/17 year old human.
> 
> Many thanks to my Beta reader Fish Wishes. I deeply value her strictness and great grasp of grammar. Needless to say, all remaining mistakes she probably pointed out and I overlooked her notes.

Of all the splendors and gilded wonders Odin's palace held, the library at first glance wasn't one of them. It was a cavernous room without windows and only lit by dim fey-lights, giving the entire room a bluish tinge. Utilitarian, rather than decorative, shelves stood in tightly packed rows. Their only claim to beauty being the delicately carved runes along their edge to protect the books against humidity, decay, fire and any living beings, be they Aesir or a tiny paper louse, that would bring harm to the delicate pages. For indeed, despite its humble look, the room held the finest collection of books in all the nine realms, and everything in it was geared to protect it. Only the fabled library of Vanaheim might boast a larger well of knowledge, but as no outsider in living memory had ever seen it there was no comparison.

Whenever Loki emerged from the room after a prolonged time of intense study, he felt like an animal emerging from its burrow in spring to find the world much changed. It often seemed to him the words he read and the knowledge he gained changed his understanding and therefore his perception of reality and turned it into a strange but wondrous thing. Hence the corridors from the library back to his rooms looked slightly different to him every time he walked them. It always took him some time afterward to find his way back into the reality others expected him to be in. He accepted this as a natural consequence his knowledge had on his magic and vice versa and had long ceased to worry about it. But this fact explained why Loki didn't notice anything amiss until he passed the great hall and saw the six enormous tables were being set up. 

He looked around with a puzzled frown. There were decorative festoons hanging on the ceiling. Now he was paying attention he noticed the exceedingly hectic bustling of the servants bringing flowers, dishes and other paraphernalia from the kitchen and gardens. A celebration feast then. But why? His memory hadn't failed him. There was no name-day of a noble he had missed, nor an anniversary of a honorable battle. Had Thor slain another monster? But no, while Thor used every excuse to order mead and lavish meals he usually restricted his celebrations to himself and his closest warrior friends. A production like this where the entire court would find a seat at the tables has to be ordered by the Allfather, which meant something out of the ordinary was going on. 

As if merely thinking of him had summoned his brother, Loki was greeted by a hearty slap on the back. “Brother!” Thor bellowed. Loki wasn't surprised, everything Thor did was either loud or exuberant and often both.

“Brother,” he replied and nodded his head in the direction of the tables. “what is the occasion?”

Thor laughed and drew him into an one armed embrace, playfully tugging at his hair as he did so. “Loki, you betray your bad habits once again. Don't think I won't tell mother that you forgot to come out of the library for days on end again. You know she wants you to eat and sleep at least once a day.” 

Loki grimaced, mother's wrath was not an idle threat. “Spare me brother please, I promise to eat plenty at the feast and listen to your battle stories without adding the details you omit that would plainly show what a clumsy oaf you really are.”

A laugh rumbled through Thor's sizable chest and made his own body vibrate. He felt a sudden swell of affection for his big brother who was often brash, thoughtless and easy to anger but also one of the kindest men Loki knew and so very generous and open with his love.

“T'is a bargain brother!” Thor suddenly blushed and shuffled his feet. “I would further thank you not to make a fool out of me at all this evening, Loki.”

Loki looked up in surprise. Playfully mocking each other was a normal part of their interaction, and Thor never seemed bothered to play the victim on which Loki honed his sharp tongue. Had honest and open-faced Thor managed to fool him and hide his real feelings of hurt all this time? “What is the matter Thor?” he asked, concerned now about his brother's bashful behavior which was so unlike his usual demeanor.

“The feast is in honor of Hnoss, son of Freya, who is finally returning to Asgard. I doubt you remember him Loki, you were but a babe when he left but his father and the Allfather were close friends until he found a honorable death in Jotunheim. Hnoss too is an accomplished warrior, and his skills with the sword are second to none. When I was a lad he was my honored tutor in the art of the blades. He too fought at father's side during the war and once even saved father's life during the campaign. He left soon after the war ended to fulfill his mother's wishes and go live with her people in Vanaheim to learn their customs. I missed him dearly when he left, and I want him to think well of me.”

Thor looked hopefully at him, and Loki couldn't help but smile. For all his bravado Thor was strangely unguarded in his presence at times. Loki felt honored when his strong and brave older brother trusted him enough to show his vulnerabilities so openly. He was relieved Thor's worries were nothing worse than impressing an old teacher. “If he saved father's life then he is an honored guest and should be treated with reverence. Worry not Thor, I won't shame you in his presence.”

Within moments the woeful expression vanished from Thor's face and was replaced by a broad grin. “Thank you brother, I knew I could count on you!”

Loki smiled and took the chance to leave for his rooms to bathe and change his clothes for the celebrations. This could prove to be a wonderful opportunity for him as well. Freya was stingy with the knowledge she shared and she had no patience for the younger students. The last time he had pestered her for information she had rudely dismissed him and told him to not come back until he was fully grown. But if Hnoss had spent so long in Vanaheim then surely he too had learned a lot about the sorcery the Vanir were so well known for. Maybe he would have more patience for his questions? Loki grinned in anticipation. Perhaps Hnoss had even been allowed to see the great library of Vanaheim and could tell him about it? He was sure the evening was going to be wonderful!


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get interesting.

His wrists itched under the heavy woolen cloth of his formal robes and the hard edge of the ceremonial armor dug uncomfortably into the soft flesh of his neck. The weight of the entire contraption was beginning to hurt his back, though he had only been wearing it for less than an hour. Maybe in a few years, when he was finally of age and fully grown, he would have shoulders as broad as Thor's, a burly chest and muscles to match. Then he would be able to wear the armor with the same kind of regal dignity as his brother and father. But for now the best Loki could do was to stand still and stop fidgeting. Mother too looked magnificent in her golden gown. The finest of jewels sparkled at her neck and her honey colored hair was braided into a complicated work of art. It was at times like these he thought that surely he must have the most beautiful family in all the realms.

Likewise it was at times like these he felt horribly out of place amongst them. Where they shone in the light, he was clouded in shadow; where they acted with boldness, he withdrew, and where they bravely and openly went, he sneaked in undiscovered.

He could not help his differences. He often tried to imitate Thor who was so admired by father and all the men with father's confidence, but each attempt failed and made him look foolish. It wasn't in his nature to boldly swing sword or hammer like his older brother; he did not have the mind for it, nor the bodily strength. He much preferred the elegance of the throwing knives, the bow and, of course, magic – with all these weapons he could evaluate the enemy's weakness from a distance and precisely hit the chink in their armor, taking them down with as little expenditure as possible. He thought it a fairly good solution, but teachers and other students alike often accused him of laziness or worse, cheating, especially when he used magic to confuse and misdirect his opponent or cloak his own presence. It lead to many hurtful discussions with Odin. Hurtful mainly because he loved father so and hated to disappoint him. But Odin didn't understand, and Loki couldn't find the words to explain, and he in turn didn't understand his father's objection either. As such their talks often ended with Odin disappointed and Loki hiding tears of frustration and sorrow in his pillow.

Frigga caught Loki's eyes and smiled. She must have sensed his dark mood and Loki was glad for it. When mother smiled nothing seemed as bad anymore. She had that special way about her. He returned the smile and tried to find happier thoughts. Father loved him, Loki knew that, and it was more than enough for now. Hopefully understanding would come with time.

He straightened up and assumed his place behind Thor on father's right side. Celebrations like these, where the entire court was invited, were mostly a staged play to satisfy the nobles and assure them of their continuing importance. As part of the royal family he had to act the genial host, and he did it well. In diplomatic matters father never had reason to be cross with him, quite the contrary even, for often Loki had already kept Thor from doing something rash or lose his temper. He was quite sure at least once his quick interference spared Asgard a war with the Dwarves. Maybe this was an option to consider for the future, f he couldn't bring honor to Asgard in battle then maybe he could at least pay his due as a diplomat and ambassador? Thor could be king and Loki could stand by his side and make sure he didn't start an unnecessary war that would get them all killed within the first hour. If a future of being mocked and called argr* behind his back lead to him ensuring Thor's and Asgard's continuing survival and prosperity, it suddenly didn't seem like such a daunting prospect after all. 

\---------

A servant blew a horn to announce the arrival of the guest of honor, and the door of the great hall was drawn open. On first glance Hnoss was the embodiment of the brave and noble Asgardian. He stood almost as tall as Thor and carried sword, dagger and armor with the confident ease of natural inclination combined with years of practice. Looking under the surface however, one could clearly see his mother's Vanir heritage in the almost unnaturally graceful way he moved as he walked up to the dais where Odin Allfather waited. He moved like a predator on the hunt. Loki was sure in battle he was deadly as well as an incredible sight to see. His blue eyes were piercing but his smile was wide and open and quite charming and endearing. The female population of the room, Loki noted with amusement, seemed to think so the most. Many cast him appreciative glances and whispered to each other excitedly.

“Lord Hnoss!” Odin bellowed and rose from the throne. “Welcome back. You were dearly missed.” Hnoss started to kneel but Odin stopped him with a gesture and clasped his arm in a brotherly greeting. “There is no need to stand on ceremony friend. Our families have been allied closely since before you were born, and I have not forgotten that I own you my life and am still in your debt.” 

Hnoss smiled but bowed his head, “There is no debt my King. I would not have forgiven myself if I had failed to save your life.” 

Odin grinned and pulled Hnoss closer into the circle of their family. “All the same Hnoss Óðrson, you have my gratitude and my favor.” 

Obviously realizing it wouldn't do to disagree with the Allfather, Hnoss focused his attentions on the next person in line. “Well I will be skewered by wild boars if it isn't little Thor! Tell me boy, have you grown out of the wooden practice blades yet?” 

Thor laughed good naturedly at the teasing. “Aye it is me and if we weren't in such good company I would prove to you on the spot how well I know how to handle a real blade.” 

Hnoss bared his teeth. “Don't make me laugh boy. Tomorrow we will put your words to the test. If you disappoint me I will decorate my blades with your entrails!”

“Ha!” Thor yelled and pulled Hnoss into an embrace. “I have missed your threats teacher. T'is good to have you back.” 

Next was Frigga and Hnoss charmed her with a smile and pressed a soft kiss onto the back of her hand. “Milady.” 

Loki readied himself for his first introduction to the honorable warrior and stepped forward, but Hnoss' gaze slipped over him like he was part of the furnishing and finally stopped at the tables where the guests were still waiting to be seated. “Is that roasted venison I smell, Thor?” 

Thor, never one to ignore an opportunity to talk slung his arm around Hnoss' shoulder and began to drag him over to the head table. “It is indeed venison. And roasted pig, fresh bread, salmon, fruit freshly picked and much more. You will finally have a proper Asgardian feast again. I wager they didn't feed you half as well in Vanaheim.” 

Odin, seeing he had just lost his guest to his older son's enthusiasm, shook his head indulgently and clapped his hands to officially start the celebration and signal the servants to bring out the food. He then gallantly offered Frigga his arm and escorted her to their seats. This left Loki standing rather forlornly on the dais. Had Lord Hnoss just publicly spurned him by avoiding an official introduction? But no, father or mother would have noticed and commented on the insult, surely? Loki was of smaller stature than mother even and had a lithe figure. He was often accused of hiding or sneaking around when he was merely staying in the background to observe. Likely Lord Hnoss simply overlooked him in his exuberance of talking with Thor. It was the most logical explanation, for Hnoss truly had no reason to insult him. Shaking his head at his own momentary foolishness Loki joined his family at the head table giving up his customary seat to Hnoss without complaint so he might sit between father and Thor and continue his conversation with them. 

\---------

During the meal Loki was content to enjoy the splendid food and listen to the conversation around him. There was much he wanted to ask Hnoss about Vanaheim, Vanir magic and the fabled library, but they still hadn't been formally introduced. He understood the feast might not be the best place to talk about such things in any case. Soon after the meal ended however, Loki started to grow restless. Stories of fighting and prowess in battle were entertaining for only so long before they grew boring and tedious, especially because he promised Thor not to add his own views to the narrative. Unfortunately when Thor told a tale without interference there was rarely any space in his story for heroes other than Thor. As much as Loki loved his brother, he saw the big lug almost every day, he didn't need to hear tales about him as well. 

Rescue came in the form of the court musicians. They had unpacked their instruments on the other side of the hall and people were beginning to dance. Catching his mother's eye he nodded in the direction of the music with a question on his face and quickly stood when she gave her permission with a smile. Loki loved to dance! The simple elegance of choreographed steps combined with the pure joy of whirling round and round with other willing partners was exhilarating. Furthermore the girls with whom he partnered when dancing seemed to like him much better than the boys he knew from weapons training. 

For the next three hours Loki enjoyed himself tremendously. Having discarded the heavy armor at the beginning he danced unencumbered and lead his partners into more and more complicated and outrageous steps, daring the other men to keep pace and heckling the musicians into playing faster and faster rhythms. Soon a crowd formed around the dancing area, cheering them on and crowing in wicked delight whenever one of the dancers stumbled or, in one memorable case, fell flat on his face. In time it became clear none of the men and only a handful of the women were light footed and persevering enough to keep up with Loki. Especially one girl, Sygin who was of an age with him, was a delight to dance with and the last half-hour he danced only with her while the spectators and other dancers heckled them on into repeatedly surpassing their own feats of acrobatics. But at the end of the third dance Loki pleaded exhaustion and regretfully let another lead her into a more settled dance. 

Parched and overheated from the exertion, Loki filled a goblet with water from one of the tables and slipped out a side door into the much cooler hallway. Smiling he leaned against the stone wall and, after drinking his fill pressed the cold goblet against the hot skin of his cheeks and forehead. He loved to dance at celebrations. It was a talent his peers actually found good and praiseworthy, even if it was considered a mostly trivial activity. He loved the movement, the cheering and how good it made him feel, but after such a long time in the loud crowd a bit of solitude to get his bearings back felt wonderful too.

“You must be Loki then...Loki _Odinson_.” The voice was far too close. Loki started with a half stifled shout and banged his elbow on the wall. The goblet slipped from his hand and clattered to the floor. Still off balance from the fright, he looked at the one who had managed to sneak up at him.

“We haven't been introduced but I think you know who I am,” the man said.

Loki smiled shyly and nodded in greeting. “Yes, of course, greetings Lord Hnoss, it is an honor.”

“I saw you dance tonight,” Hnoss said rather abruptly and without returning the greeting. “I must say, I never understood people's obsession with it. It is well and good as a leisure activity I suppose. But it is a shameful thing when a young warrior is better at dancing than in battle. Don't you agree little _Odinson_?

Loki blushed. “I...I have no opinion about it either way, Lord Hnoss,” he stammered and ducked his head. The unexpected jab hurt and the joyful elation of the evening left him at once. He didn't posses many skills he was proud of. Now he had one less.

Hnoss gaze sharpened. “Yes, that is what I expected. The king and I conversed about many things tonight. Most were pleasurable, some were not. He told me that you are more familiar with the library than the training arena. That your Weapon master often despairs at you ineptitude with the sword, spear or hammer. He seemed quite disappointed.”

Loki bit his lower lip hoping the low lighting in the hall was sufficient in hiding the sheen of tears in his eyes. He couldn't begrudge his father confiding his worries to a trusted friend. Loki knew he was often a trial for his father. But that didn't stop the disappointment over the fact he hadn't been allowed to meet Lord Hnoss on his own merits first. It hurt that his interaction with the other man were tainted from the beginning. He had been hoping to make a good impression.

“I do my best to satisfy my father, Lord Hnoss.” he said tonelessly.

“Do you then? It seems to me and indeed most of the court that your best is rather pitiful then. Don't you feel shame at disappointing your king, _Odinson_?

Loki flinched. “Father loves me and he...he appreciates my talents and what I can do for Asgard.” Loki hated the way his voice broke. It made him sound young and weak. He needed to be strong in front of this man. In this moment he absolutely knew, like a pack of wolves, the other would attack him without mercy if he gave him the chance. Hnoss stayed silent, and Loki felt suddenly desperate to break that judging and horrible silence. He wanted Hnoss to say something, to take back his words and acknowledge his judgment was wrong. “He doesn't expect me to be a warrior of Asgard yet, I still have time...” 

Hnoss raised an eyebrow and slowly, deliberately let his eyes wander over Loki's body. Loki felt like a showpiece that was being judged and found lacking. But at the same time he felt there was something even darker than judgment in Hnoss' gaze. A primal emotion of hate or perhaps rage that frightened Loki on a purely instinctual level fueled by sheer self preservation. He wanted to run. Only pride and rationality kept him in place.

“Well Princeling,” Hnoss said and sneered, “if _time_ is all you think you need then I won't keep you any longer.” Without another glance Hnoss pushed open the door to the great Hall and left the hallway as fast as he had entered it. 

Loki's knees gave out on their own accord and he swiftly found himself kneeling on the floor, his back pressed against the wall for support. His body was shaking and he couldn't stop. The blood rushed in his ears blocking out all sound, and he felt as weak as a kitten. It took him many minutes of sitting still and breathing deeply before he had the strength to get back up again. Music and laughter spilled out from the hall but he couldn't bear the thought of returning to the festive crowd and took the shortest route to his rooms instead. The drinking part of the evening was well underway and he knew he wouldn't be missed until tomorrow.  
He always felt save in his own rooms, but this night he took care to lock his door and windows and to draw all the curtains. 

For a brief moment he considered telling someone of the strange encounter with Hnoss but just as quickly disregarded it. Rationally speaking there was nothing to tell. Hnoss hadn't said anything untoward and implied nothing his tutors and even father hadn't already told him. He wasn't disturbed by anything the other man had said or even done, but rather in the subtle messages that lay beneath the words and in the way he had looked at him with sharp, calculating and mocking eyes. And the strange way Hnoss had called him Odinson the entire time, as if he was expecting a reaction or sharing a secret every time he said it. But how could he explain a look, a false smile and unspoken threats to Thor or father? How could they react except with laughter, if he tried to explain he was frightened because Hnoss called him Odinson while looking at him? It was absurd.

Now in his brightly lit room he even began to doubt himself. Maybe he misunderstood? He was tired, and the evening had been exhausting. His imagination could have deceived him. Hnoss had also been away from Asgard for a very long time. It was only to be expected he shed many of the Aesir mannerisms and adopted Vanir customs instead. The Vanir mostly kept to themselves. Who knew what was deemed proper and improper by their standards? Maybe Hnoss thought himself perfectly friendly, and Loki treated him so abysmally? Loki bit his lower lip and grimaced in self loathing. Only a few hours ago he boasted how talented he was in diplomacy and how useful this talent could be for Asgard. Now his pride seemed shameful, and his talent hardly worth a mention. Thor and father admired Hnoss greatly. He had done many admirable things, many more than Loki for certain. It wasn't his place to judge Hnoss' actions. He should have kept that in mind instead of letting his irrational fear overwhelm him. 

He picked up the snuffer and extinguished the candles positioned around the room, only hesitating for a moment before snuffing the last one. He laid down and drew the blanket tightly around him like a cocoon. _Father wouldn't have felt threatened_ , a hushed voice whispered in his mind. _Thor wouldn't have been afraid. Mother wouldn't have misunderstood._ He would do better tomorrow he resolved. He would keep his head and do father proud. But for all his resolve Loki didn't unlock the door to his room. He left the windows closed and the curtains drawn. And Hnoss' judging gaze still followed him into uneasy dreams.

\-----------

_*argr=Old Norse for unmanly or coward. A serious insult, though in my Asgard maybe not as serious as with the Vikings._   



End file.
